


Psychopomp

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: Hellboy (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Frogs, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, invasive telepathy kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "the woods are lovely,dark and deep but i got promises to keep and miles to go before i can sleep"Hellboy + his fathers death
Relationships: Trevor Bruttenholm & Hellboy





	Psychopomp

1

He takes the rosary tangled in the dead hands of his father and looks around, takes in the shattered Ushabti and clawed up furniture, feels a ting of guilt, that becomes a bang when he looks up at the collected scenes from various tombs - roman, egyptian, etrusican, assyrien, ... their eyes looking down on him ...

for a moment all he wants to do is follow the Psychopomp (or the voice that seems to echo in his head, and aren´t frogs associated with death too? He could follow the frogs too, weird as it sounds) just close his eyes and let the blackness shallow him.

_come home son_

His father had been ready to die for his cause, you do not fight so many wars for so long without knowing how likely this out come is but -

_it will be over soon, it´s time to come home_

Hellboy is as ready to die in the field of cause - but this was different, his father had looked scared, as scared as he has ever seen him, clutching his rosary, trying to find the path in his own mind.

(the voice seems far away and too close at the same time, repeating “ _come home son”_ over and over, it must be his own thoughts (and isn´t that the most scary thing))

Hellboy feels very tired, the room around him is in ruins, the dead stone eyes look down at him, there are frogs crawling over the broken furniture on the floor, their eyes alive but strange, all he wants now is to sink on his knee and rest, just for a moment, or forever,

instead he clench his human hand around the cross, takes a deep breath ("Just like you taught me, everything takes time") and goes to call the Bureau.

2

The hit smash him against the wall with a force that for once leaves more cracks in his body then the surroundings. He only gets as far as "Motherfu-" before everything goes black...

No, he is not checking out, not yet, even if villains who spend so much time talking in monologues kind of make him wants to. Pure stubbornness snaps his bones back in place, grits his teeth and pushes him of the wall, _“Sorry father, I think you will have to wait a bit longer.”_

His eyes only open after he gets up (again and again, if our choice are what we are more then what we are born with - then Hellboy is a though ass mother fucker, dedicated to this job), for a moment the vision before them is still blurry while Rasputines voice echos in his head " _It is time my son_ " the hand he extends looks almost gentle, must have hurt my head pretty hard, Hellboy corrects himself shaking it, all gentleness that monster has to offer is for a good working tool, and Hellboy was never that, never good at following not even in his most tired moments, he raise his gun, his stone hand still clutching his fathers cross "Death is here to fetch you,asshole, hope for you, he finds you ready."

It is something his father used to say, it´s a blessing, and now it is a curse because Rasputine isn´t anymore ready to die then Hellboy is of cause, too wrapped up in craziness and revenge, he will be back, but he vanishes and Hellboy staggers out of the cave into the light.


End file.
